star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iri Camas
Iri Camas was a Human male Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order, living during the final decades of the Old Galactic Republic. Ten years after the Battle of Naboo, Master Iri Camas was one of the first Jedi to assume the position of General of the Grand Army of the Republic and was placed in command of the Special Operations Brigade during the Clone Wars, a conflict where the Republic battles the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In addition to this, Camas was also one of those who campaigned for the effectiveness of Republic troops to face the Separatist Droids which pushed to its maximum, and that are created and trained commando squads of clones. Biography A Human male, Iri Camas came from an unknown world and was raised by the Jedi Order when he was discovered to be Force-sensitive. During his early childhood, Iri began to learn the ways of the Force at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He eventually reached the rank of Padawan and became the apprentice of an unnamed master. Eventually passing the Trials of Knighthood, Camas was made a Jedi Knight and, after further study and devotion to the Order, became a Jedi Master. Serving the Order throughout the Separatist Crisis, Master Camas dutifully took up the rank of General in the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic when the Confederacy of Independent Systems escalated the Separatist Crisis with the Republic. Unlike most of his brother and sister Jedi, Camas was placed in an office, serving as Director of Special Forces on Coruscant. In command of one of the two Special Operations Brigade, Camas was selected for his adherence to the Galactic Senate's desire to have a high kill-ratio on the battlefield. This meant that, on the battlefield, each clone trooper should average 200 battle droid kills per engagement. In compliance with this idea, Master Camas ordered the training of clone commandos in hopes that special operations agents could eliminate droid manufacturing facilities before the droids reached the battlefield. Through this development of commandos, Camas estimated that a few thousand of these agents would eliminate approximately a billion droids before they even saw combat. In the days following the fateful first battle on Geonosis, Camas attempted to have the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos put into stasis, hoping that he could use them only when needed as they were considered too independent and hard to control. However, the commandos resisted stasis and Camas demanded to speak with their trainer, Kal Skirata. By the time Skirata had arrived, the Null commandos had taken control of the Special Ops HQ barracks, and the Coruscant Security Force was called in to quell the standoff. Camas, refusing to allow the destruction of the barracks just to contain six unruly clones, ended the standoff by reversing the suspended animation order and appointed Skirata special adviser status to keep the Nulls in line. Soon after that, due to mass casualties, Master Camas' brigade was merged with that of Master Arligan Zey. Director Zey continued to report to Camas throughout the war, though it is lost to history what position Camas was given. Serving the Republic dutifully throughout the rest of the war, Master Camas was able to flee Coruscant when the Grand Army was ordered to slaughter all Jedi by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, alter-ego of Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Going to ground, Camas worked with fellow Masters Plett, Vamilad and Djinn Altis to shuttle surviving Padawans out of the eye of the Galactic Empire. Part of a network that moved apprentices to the Well on Belsavis, Camas stationed himself in a safe house in the city of Chelpori on Celen. Assisted by the Antarian Ranger Jilam Kester, Camas was tracked by the Empire, which dispatched members of the 501st Legion to neutralize him. Squad 40 surrounded his position, being lured inside to confront him. Wielding a blaster, after having allowed Ranger Kester to escape, the war-weary Camas used his lightsaber to ignite the gas main and the building exploded. While three members of the squad escaped, Camas was able to kill one alongside himself. When the surviving troopers searched the rubble, they discovered Camas' remains as well as his lightsaber embedded in the wall opposite the explosion. Appearances *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Sources * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge